Teaser
by MagicEater
Summary: Based in the world of Gravity Falls, this is a teaser to a larger project I'm working on... New characters, new city... a few other things might new as well, to say without giving away to much...


Teaser:

"You know, being a god isn't as easy as you'd think; especially without any training or pretty much any prior experience…" A voice from inside my mind intones, deep, resonating, and a bit peeved. A bit of Irish can be heard in the inflection.

"Well, maybe, if you understood pain a bit better…" I mutter under my breath so my dorm mates didn't hear me as I surfed the web, with my head phones on.

"You regenerated, didn't you? Besides, you should know by now that when I take the driver's seat, the rides bound to get a bit bumpy…"

"You know, Alex, sometimes I wonder why I even made the deal… I mean, seriously, have you seen your form? I even almost remembered it… Why did you choose a female voice, anyways?"

"I thought this form would be pleasing to you…" The voice picked up a flirtatious tone as a wispy form begins to take shape on my monitor.

"At least I can disguise this as a skype call now… Here… take up this spot…" I open up a window that looks like a video messaging window, and *she moved to fill it, cutting out and expanding in size until *she reached an appropriate proportion. "That's better. I'll flip down the mic…"

"You know I find this annoying… And why in my name did you pick my name to be Alex? It's a bit… masculine… Although, my new form seems to like this name… I think I'll keep it… Last name?"

"Hollyway. It's an old alias of mine… I figured that it might as well be like a persona as well… I even had a personality for it… He was a bit of a sadistic megalomaniac with a serious god complex… Begged his partners to submit and pray to him… Kinda fucked up, eh?" I continue muttering.

"You've called me an interdimensional alien demonic deity before, so pardon my lack of knowledge in the "what human beings consider fucked up" department… On another note, I sorta shuffled through your subconscious, and apparently, I need to apologize for stabbing you multiple times in the abdomen, appendages, head, and genitals. While it may have helped calibrate my regeneration to work more efficiently, you humans seem to set a lot of value on your bodies… I don't know why, they tend to go away after only about a century, century-and-a-half… Universes on the other hand, they last for decent amount of time… Although, this one seems to be one of the more on the barren side. Not a very good Life-Sustainers/Barren ratio…"

"That reminds me… you never really gave me a straight answer…"

"You know, that looks like a very interesting aura… You should go investigate it! It's lingering near your girl-"

"Goddamn it!" In a burst of speed, I call upon the Power of Ancient Forbidden Power (Which, contrary to any logical reasoning, is in Latin… no one is quite sure why… unless you've spent time with the creator… then the reasoning begins to make itself apparent…)

You wouldn't normally guess this, but the campus still has some students wandering around the campus on the weekend here in Eureka, so it's generally unsafe to fly around, which is why I'm only relying on *Her so much at the moment.

"I suppose… you could… adapt… the name to… Alexandra… when… you aren't in… control of my… body…" I stutter in between ragged breaths; man was NOT meant to run at sixty-nine miles per hour. "Switch to… Tele- Pathy… I don't… want to… have a… broken… conversation…"

"Alright… I got the Mind Room ready now…"

 _ **Finally! Now, what kind of aura? Do you sense hostility?**_ I mentally invoke.

 _ **Not at first… I only started sensing hostility when we began to move…**_ He replies matter-of-factly.

 _ **Also, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister! How often am I gonna have to correct you until you've been convinced to abandon that stupid fancy of yours?**_

 _ **It's not me you have to convince; it's yourself…**_

 _ **Just shut up, and lend me mana; I'm running a bit low for a fight…**_

 _ **Whatever, dude…**_

*"She" is of unknown gender, as their kind rarely decide on one, not that they would have the same concept of gender… Or sex for that matter… Yeah, don't ask; you seriously don't want to get into it…


End file.
